Bout par bout
by mzchocolat
Summary: Anciennement "Parce que Draco et Harry ne sont pas qu'ennemis." Le cinq est la suite du premier : "Son front le brûle... Mais il est presque sûr d'avoir rêvé... Ce n'est pas réel hein ?"
1. Un jour peut être ?

Hello les gens ! Je vais poster ici tous mes drabbles Drarry, ou concernant Draco et Harry sans qu'ils soient en couple, peut importe le rating et peut importe le genre. (Pour le rating je pense que ce sera toujours du K+ de toute façon, sinon je changerai et je préviendrai.) J'espère qu'ils vous plairont (je ne pense pas en écrire à un rythme régulier).

Sur ce, bonne lecture pour le premier ^^

* * *

Je soupirais doucement. Mes yeux fermés me coupaient du monde, et m'offraient un bref instant de répit. Pendant quelques secondes, j'oubliais tout, et mes doigts, durement serrés autour de sa gorge, se relâchèrent une fraction de secondes. Nos corps, brutalement pressés l'un contre l'autre, semblaient maintenant se toucher timidement, comme pour s'excuser des coups qu'ils venaient de s'échanger. Son souffle chatouillait mon visage, me demandant implicitement de mettre fin à cette pause. Mais il provoquait en moi l'effet inverse, si bien que ma tête, somnolente et lourde, se laissa aller en cherchant le contact de l'autre. Nos fronts se touchèrent et ce fut comme un réveil violent. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent, et s'accrochèrent à un vert bouteille qui semblait perdu et déboussolé… Comme moi. Mais petit à petit, le brouhaha qui nous entourait revint à mes oreilles alors que je me forçais à me décoller de lui. Lançant une dernière insulte à l'égard de Potter, je m'enfuis rapidement pendant qu'une Mcgonagall furieuse apparaissait à l'autre bout du couloir.

Non, il ne fallait pas que je me laisse aller… Il n'y avait aucun espoir à avoir. Potter resterai Potter, et je resterai Malfoy.

* * *

Voilà le premier... Review ? (Alleeeer *yeux mouillés*)


	2. Tout ça pour

Deuxième drabble.

J'aime moins celui-là, mais après tout je ne vais pas le laisser dépérir dans le fin fond de mon disque dur :p. Puis des gens trouveront peut-être ce qui cloche dedans, donc autant le publier ^^.

Genre: Humour.

Rating: K

Couple: Drarry. Ou juste Draco et Harry.

Disclaimer: Pas à moi, tout à J.K.R.

* * *

Une touffe de cheveux brune se déplaçait à toute vitesse dans un couloir. Elle esquivait avec habilité les personnes qui l'entouraient, ne s'attardant pas pour s'excuser auprès de celles qu'elle bousculait. Derrière lui un cri de rage se fit entendre, faisant rire aux éclats le garçon aux yeux verts. Il accéléra autant que possible, tout en priant le ciel de l'épargner.

Il sortit en trombe du château, sans accorder grande attention à Rusard qui s'apprêtait à lui faire une énième réflexion sur son comportement. L'herbe verte s'aplatissait sous ses pieds, avant qu'il ne s'arrête enfin, complètement essoufflé. Il se laissa tomber contre un arbre alors que ses jambes menaçaient de se dérober.

Ça lui apprendrait à faire des courses poursuite dans tout le château.

Sa tête s'appuya contre l'écorce dure du tronc, et ses yeux, somnolant, se fermèrent à moitié pour se protéger du soleil. Mais à peine eut-il eu une seconde de répit qu'une tête blonde arriva à son tour dans le parc, se dirigeant comme une furie vers le brun. Un nouveau hurlement de fureur retenti, et Harry ne put que repartir dans un nouveau fou rire en entendant :

« POTTER ! RENDS MOI MON POT DE GEL IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que z'avez aimé. Le prochain devrait arriver bientôt.


	3. Draco ou la malédiction du

3ème Drabble.

J'avais l'idée en tête depuis un moment, et je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant :p. En espérant que ça vous plaise autant qu'à moi...

Genre: Humour.

Rating: K

Personnage: Draco. Drarry sous entendu.

Disclaimer: Pas à moi, tout à J.K.R.

* * *

Tout avait maintenant commencé il y a cinq ans. Alors que sa vie était ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de "parfaite", elle avait basculé un matin vers un avenir sombre, triste et malheureux. Ce jour-là, devant son miroir, sa brosse à la main, il avait compris que rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant...

**OOO**

L'homme tendit une main vers le redoutable flacon qui lui faisait face, avant de la laisser immobile à mi-chemin entre lui et l'étagère.

Il eut un bref instant d'hésitation pendant lequel il repensa à toutes ses précédentes défaites...

Il avait pourtant TOUT essayé ! Absolument tout ! Mais cela n'avait été qu'une suite de lamentables échecs...

Les potions, des plus banales aux plus complexes, les sortilèges (Harry avait d'ailleurs failli le tuer quand il l'avait surpris avec le livre de magie noire "Mille et une transformations du corps par divers maléfices obscurs"), la métamorphose, les vieux remèdes familiaux, les breuvages en tous genres aux compositions douteuses -le dernier qu'il avait essayé été composé de bave de crapaud...- les sacrifices vaudous -mais ces pauvres poulets étaient définitivement morts inutilement-: Rien ne marchait. Il avait même rendu visite à plusieurs magicomages reconnus, mais aucun de ses soit disant spécialistes n'avaient réussi le soigner ! Si bien qu'aujourd'hui, il était toujours profondément atteint, et il se consumait intérieurement de peur. Car s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution, la situation continuerait de se dégrader pour finir par devenir irréversible... Il se devait de réagir! Les conséquences pouvaient être terribles ! Il risquait de perdre sa place dans la société, son image, ses amis, le reste de sa famille, l'amour d'Harry (ce dernier prétendait le contraire, mais au fond de lui il le savait...), sa fortune, ses biens, son influence... Bref, il ne lui resterait plus rien !

Alors pour contrer cette tragédie, il c'était enfin décidé à suivre les conseils d'Harry. Ces conseils qu'il avait ignoré si longtemps...

Mais maintenant il n'avait plus le choix, ils étaient devenu son dernier recours.

Alors lentement, il s'empara d'une main tremblante du flacon maudit sur lequel il lut:

« L'Oréal - Lotion capillaire pour hommes - fait repousser les cheveux en cinq applications »

… Foutu front dégarni !

* * *

Voilà ! C'est tout bête mais comme on dit... Il en fauuuut peuuuut pour être heureuuuuux !


	4. Paranoïa ou le retour de la maaf

Bon... Quand on reste trop tard sur le ManyChat, voilà ce que ça donne :p

Genre: humour (romance ?)

Rating: K

Couple: Drarry

Disclaimer: Pas à moi, tout à J.K.R.

Pis j'le dédis aux parents de Titechamette :p (et à titechammette aussi. Pis à Loveroad parce qu'elle a bien voulu m'le relire :p)

OOO

"Y a que le cul, tu le sais bien..."  
"- ... Ouais... Allez, continue."

Voilà les deux phrases qui avaient mis le feu aux poudres.  
Du fin fond de sa cuisine, Draco avait fait un bond considérable. Il le savait... _Il le savait !_ Il avait des doutes depuis un petit moment déjà (cinq ans, sept mois et onze heures plus exactement), mais là, il venait d'avoir la preuve formelle qui confirmait toutes ses intuitions !  
A l'étage, Harry et Ron étaient dans la chambre, en train de soi-disant jouer à un jeu de société.  
Et bien sûr, lui avait été mis à l'écart car il était, selon eux, un "mauvais joueur" et "d'une extrême mauvaise foi". Comme par hasard... Ah mais cette fois il les tenait ces deux-là ! Et il allait les prendre la main dans le sac, puis montrer à cette vulgaire belette que l'on ne pouvait pas tourner impunément autour de SON Harry !  
Il balança le torchon qu'il avait dans ses mains sur une chaise, et traversa le salon rapidement.

"Comme si je faisais exprès de les tirer..."  
"-... Bah apparemment oui."

Il accéléra encore et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, fulminant intérieurement...  
Aaah ils allaient voir... Ils allaient voir...  
Il ouvrit violemment la porte, qui alla s'écraser contre le mur et cria : "Vous avez vraiment cru que vous alliez m'avoir ?"  
Son regard noir passa rapidement de Harry à Ron... Puis de Ron à Harry... Puis de Harry à Ron...

... Et resta bouche bée.  
Les deux amis étaient tranquillement installés sur le lit, un plateau entre eux et un tas de lettres étalées sur le lit. Un air surpris flottait sur leur visage.  
Draco regarda la boite du jeu d'un œil torve sur laquelle le mot "SCRABBLE" s'étalait en large.  
Scrabble ? C'était quoi ça ? Le Kama Sutra russe ?  
Dans tout les cas, il finirait bien par trouver comment ces deux-là faisaient pour se cacher aussi rapidement...  
Il les aurait un jour, il les aurait !

OOO

C'est la maaf que j'préfère c'est la maaf ! (non en fait c'est le Drarry !)


	5. Un jour peut être ? come back

Ce drabble est la suite du tout premier, et il est pour Loveroad parce que c'est elle qui l'a demandé o/

Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture :p

Genre: Angst, romance.

Rating: K+

Couple: Drarry

Disclaimer: Pas à moi, tout à J.K.R.

**OOO**

Son front le brûle. Il passe sa main dessus une nouvelle fois, juste pour se rassurer. Juste parce qu'il est pratiquemment sûr d'avoir rêvé.  
Comment cela serait-il possible autrement ?

Ca ne peut pas l'être n'est-ce-pas ?

Non bien sûr...

Il se revoyait encore là-bas, violemment poussé contre le mur.

Il ressentait ses mains aggriper fermement ses poignets.  
Il revoyait son visage se crisper sous l'effet de la haine.  
Et pourtant...  
Et pourtant, il ressentait ses doigts se faire plus doux.

Il revoyait son visage se détendre et ses yeux se fermer.  
Et il se rappelait très bien de la sentation étrange qui l'avait envahi lorsque des mèches de ses cheveux avaient frolé son front...

Mais ce n'était pas réel, hein ?

"- Harry, ça va ?" Ron le regarde d'un air inquiet.  
"- Oui oui tout va bien."

De l'autre côté de la Grande Salle Draco Malfoy s'assoit.  
Son front le brûle.

**OOO**

Voilààà !


End file.
